Surfacing
by LadyWolverines
Summary: Logan is back after 6 long years. A story about unrealized feelings and the circumstances which let them surface. Please R & R!!!! L/M aka W/R *new version...withought the annoying Ah's and Meh's!!!!*
1. When He Came Back

Surfacing **__**

Surfacing

****

By: The Lady Wolverines…(that means there are two…count 'em TWO…writer's of this story)

Summary: Logan comes home after six years. Marie has moved on…or has she? Complications. READ ON!

Disclaimer: If we were making money from this…we would buy the rights. So obviously…we're not. So don't sue.

Marie's POV: 

This morning was like every other morning had been for the past six years. I got up, I showered, I dressed. Yet as I walked out of my room I could almost feel the charge in the air. I could almost taste the anticipation, and I had no idea why. I ran into Jubilee on my way down. She giggled and explained in painfully accurate detail what exactly had happened on her date with some guy named Greg that she met at the local bar. As much as I love the girl, I wasn't exactly heartbroken to see her rush off to tell Kitty of her exciting night. 

I slowly made my way to the staff kitchen. I had finished my schooling a year back and now was the proud recipient of a bachelors in English. The professor had promised me a job as a teacher as soon as he found out I was studying to be one. I was comfortable at the mansion, happy even. It was home. 

I finally made my way down the stairs, craftily avoiding another run in with a hyper Jubes. I hadn't made it two feet away from the staircase before I halted dead in my tracks. He was back…finally. You would think after six years someone would change just a bit, but he hadn't. It was as if he was exactly the same as he was the day he left. The layers of shirts topped with not only a jean jacket but a leather coat as well. His hair sticking up in dark scruffy points. It was like I had remembered him. 

I would dream of this day when I was younger. I always thought that there was a double meaning to the phrase, "I'll come back for these" as he gently placed the cold metal tags in my palm. In my teenage muddled mind I always thought he meant he would come back for me. It doesn't get more childish than that. Like Jean had said, I fell out of my stage of hero worship. He was just another guy to me. Actually, he was a guy who I missed talking to and missed having around. 

He was reading the newspaper. He was leaning over with his elbows on his knees. A look of utter concentration adorned his face. I walked slowly towards him, a bit unsure of what to say. He had sent a postcard ever so often. Telling me where he was, where he'd been. I never really thought he would come back, and after him being gone a whole year, I had given up hope, and went on with my life. After the third year, with much persuading from a boyfriend, I took the tags from around my neck and put them safely at the bottom of my jewelry box. But here he was, reading a paper, like he had only been gone days, not years. 

"When did ya get back, Logan?" I couldn't think of anything else to ask, even the I knew very well that he had to have come back sometime between 3 am and 6am. I don't sleep much. Only a few hours a night. 

"Last night." He said indifferently. God, he didn't even take his eyes off the paper. Well, that's Logan for ya. Short answers and absolutely no eye contact. 

"All right." I walked closer and took a seat next to him. He finally closed the paper. He turned just a bit as he pulled out a cigar. Sticking it between his lips he got up and walked towards the door. I couldn't believe it. As soon as I sit next to him he gets up to leave! What did I do? He stopped and turned around to face me. I could see the smirk on his face. 

"I can't very well smoke this in here, now can I? Are you coming outside with me? We need to catch up." I know my mouth was gaping at that moment. I wanted to smack him for making me think he didn't like me anymore, but I also wanted to hug him for coming back. Such a humor the Wolverine has. 

We walked outside onto the porch and there he sat on the short brick wall that outlined the porch. He lit his cigar and inhaled deeply as I took a seat next to him, swinging my feet methodically. 

"Got back around 4am. Decided to stay up and wait for ya to come down the stairs, kid." He took a long puff and I smiled at the thought of him waiting for me. 

"Where have ya been?" 

"Around." Back to the short answers. Not good. I scooted a bit closer to him and grasped his hand. If anything had happened out on the road, he would tell me when he was ready. It was probably nothing; he just didn't like talking. I squeezed his hand and turned him to look at me. 

"I missed ya a lot, Logan." He just sort of look at me for a minute. After a few minutes I thought I had said something wrong or I had something on my face. But then he just gave a small half smile and squeezed my hand beck. 

"Me too, Kid. Me too."


	2. Sympathy

Logan's POV:

Logan's POV:  
  
I came back to the mansion in hopes of finding Jean without good ol' scooter, but I came back and  
they were married. Of course Marie greeted me with a smile on her face. I waited for her to   
get up so I could see her, but I noticed she wasn't wearing my tags. I didn't want to look up at her from the newspaper because I was angry. I specifically put those tags in her hands for her to wear them and she wasn't. But when her sweet voice began seeping into my ears I couldn't resist.   
As the days passed by I was greeted by everyone in the mansion cept Jeannie and Cyke. I had to   
explain to the professor EVERYTHING that happened on my trip. And of course he babbled on and on  
about what the X-MEN had done. I didn't pay any attention until he started on Rogue.  
  
"Rogue has been through a great deal these past few years. Boys have come and go in her life and  
her missions have been failures. After you left, she became distant and silent to the others.   
When we gave her a spot on the X-Team, she began to cry. She spoke with Dr. Grey every night and  
every night it was the same question for a year. 'Have ya heard if and when Logan was coming   
back?' Rogue gave up on you after a year had passed realizing that you may never be coming back.  
I don't mean to place blame on you Logan but, if you leave again you will only hurt her."  
  
"Fuck off Chuck. You don't know shit. I left to find who I was and I found nothing. I don't   
need to be comin' back here to listen to a lecture about the kid. Got it?"  
  
I was furious. What made Chuck think that I actually cared what hurt Marie? I knew she liked me  
but she is only a kid. I don't need to be fuckin' some kid who is two years old compared to me.  
It was wrong and sick. The weird thing is though, I find myself wanting to be near her all the   
time. Inhaling her scent, listening to her heart beat twice the pace it usually goes.  
  
I found Jeannie in the lab with a blue, furry guy eating Twinkies. I didn't want to ask   
why a blue monkey was eating a Twinkie so I walked past him as he lowered his glasses studying me  
letting out a 'hmmm.'   
  
"Hey bub you gotta problem I can solve for ya?" I turned around lashing out my claws as the man   
set his note pad and glasses on the table letting out a sigh.  
  
"I thought I heard your voice Logan."   
  
I turned around to see Jean standing against a wall arms crossed across her chest. She was   
wearing the same thing the first time we met. I looked her up and down a few times. Still   
lookin' beautiful as always. She flashed me a quick smile before throwing her arms around me to   
give me a hug. Why the hell was Jean hugging me?  
  
"Back for some more action eh Logan?"  
  
Oh damn, there he was that with his glasses and stupid grin on his face. I realized then  
that I my hands had found their way down to Jeans butt. She hadn't said anything so I am   
guessin' she liked it. She grasped onto my shoulders tighter when she heard Scott's voice. She   
began to tremble and her breath quickened. What the hell has he done to her?  
  
"Its good to see you to Red."   
  
I flashed her a smile and pulled her away from me. With her hands clasped together, and   
with her head lowered, she walked over to Scott. He just looked straight ahead at me, or at   
least I think he was. Who knows with those glasses. I could hear her whisper an 'I'm sorry   
Scott' under her breath. Sorry for what? Huggin' an ol' friend?   
  
After I settled into my room for the evening there came a knock at my door. I could smell Jean   
from outside the door.  
  
"Come in Red."  
  
Jean opened the door and walked in slowly, closing the door behind her silently. I could hear he  
sniffling and sobbing. When she stepped into the light I saw the bruise on her cheek. My blood  
boiled as my claws extended. Little fucker was gonna get it for hurtin' her.  
  
"No Logan please wait! Stop! This isn't from Scott. I did this in the lab earlier. Calm down."  
  
"Then why the hell are you cryin'?"  
  
Jean sat down on my bed and put her hand on my own. I had to close my eyes and sink the   
fact that Jean was touchin' me. I had to fight off a low growl that came to my throat as she   
began to stroke my hand.  
  
"Because Scott and I are having problems."  
  
Oh ya like I really wanted to hear about THEIR problems.  
  
"What kind of problems?"  
  
"Sexual problems."  
  
Oh shit. Did Jean just say the word sex in front of me?   
  
"I cant, ya know, anymore with him."  
  
Awwww poor Scott wasn't doin' it for her anymore.  
  
"Why did ya come to tell me that?"  
  
"Because Logan. I need to have real sex. And I want you to help me. Maybe then Scott wont   
think all the lust has left our marriage."  
  
This is a dream. There is no way jean was tellin' me to fuck her. NO WAY! I debated it for   
quite some time actually. I couldn't ruin a marriage if Scott ever found out. But I wanted her   
so bad. She did need my help.  
  
"Why after all these years do you come to me now?"  
  
She began to cry even harder. Did I say something wrong?  
  
"No you said nothing wrong Logan."  
  
Oh ya. She could read minds. I forgot about that.  
  
"Its just that. I don't feel happy anymore and I need something to make me feel better."  
  
I let out a sigh. I can't believe it but I didn't want to do it to her. I didn't want to take   
her, and just completely fuck her brains out in my bed. But seein' the look on her face, the   
look that just made any man want to cry made me give in.   
  
"All right Jean. If this is really what you want."  
  
I took her into my arms and began kissing her. I could feel the wet tears drippin' onto   
my lips. She wasn't happy to be cheatin' on Scott but, she had no other choice. I turned out   
the light and pulled the covers up over us.  



	3. Misconceptions

Marie's POV: 

Marie's POV: 

This is not possible. I am furious, confused and scared all at the same time. This has never happened to me before. I feel like my skin is crawling and my mind is spinning. I feel ashamed and guilty. Mad at people an' at myself. Things like this aren't supposed to happen. Not with best friends, not like that. 

I spent the day in the garden. I usually like to go there to think about my life, my relationships…my skin. It's the one place I feel harmless. I feel like nothing is going to hurt me, and nothing will get hurt by me. 

There is a tree towards the back of the garden, a weeping willow. It's branches are uneven, and makes an opening at the front where you can sit under it's shade while looking at the dirt and stone path that winds it's way through the vast lushness. 

"Whatcha doin', Roguey?" Jubilee came and sat next to me on the blanket I had spread out under the tree. She looked serious. I could only wonder what was playing across her mind. 

"Reading." I said carefully. I gauge the emotions that play across her face as she looks at me. 

"What book?" 

"Jane Eyre." 

"What's it about?" 

"It's about a young girl without a home or family findin' solace in the arms of the older man of her dreams." I said wistfully. I had read this book so many times before. I couldn't understand my appeal to the love playin' between the nineteen year old Jane and the nearing forty Mr. Rochester. 

"Nice." She snorts. I give her an odd look. 

"What's wrong, Jubes?" I need to know. I could help. I could try to make her feel better. 

"Have you ever ya know…experimented, Rogue?" She asks looking down at her hands, which are twisting in her lap. 

"What do you mean?" I ask warily. I don't know where she's goin with this. 

"Like…Like…" She starts, but can't seem to finish. She looks at me straight on. Her slanted, black, Asian eyes penetratin' my round, brown ones. She grips my hand and I fear for the worse. Was she dyin'? Was she in trouble? "Like this." 

Before I can react she slides my scarf up between us and places her lips on mine. I am in shock. I don't know what to do or say. I am to stunned to move. What is she doing? How could she be doing this? 

A million things run through my head at once and I am confused by everything. The voices in my head yell out different instructions from each angle of my mind. I hear Logan yelling…he's still up there…but some how, he sounds different. 

"Marie! What the hell?" It wasn't my mind Logan. No, it was the real thing. I was snapped out of my paralysis and into the living world by the shock and harshness of his voice. Jubes jumped up from her spot next to me on the blanket and I just sort of sat there and stared at him stalking towards me. Not wanting a confrontation, Jubes took off running towards the mansion. 

I looked him up and down. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his feet were bare. The top button of his jeans was popped open and he looked a bit disheveled. I could only guess what he had been up to. 

"What the fuck do you think you were doing, Marie?" He asked angrily as he paced before me. 

"Ah…Ah…" I could think of words and suddenly my southern drawl that had since been long forgotten, returned. I wasn't exactly showing my English teaching abilities at the moment. 

"You what? Jesus, Marie! You were kissing her! What happened to you while I was gone? Did ya turn dyke or somethin'?" He seemed to spit the words with such venom that I couldn't help but feel tears prick my eyes. 

Suddenly I was hit by the gravity of his words. He had just been sleeping with someone. I still had some of his senses. I should have herd him coming, but I didn't. Yet I can smell him now, and he smells like…like…Jean! He is giving me a lecture while after he just slept with a married woman. Granted, an unhappily married woman, but married non the less. 

"Who the hell are you to talk, Logan? Ya don't even know what went on here just now!" I yelled back at him as I stood to face him. 

"I know that I came through the Garden here and you were making out with some chick in yellow!" He growled at me as he took a step closer to where I was standing. 

"Why do ya care, Logan? You fuckin' obviously don't care what goes on in my life as long as I am swooning over you!" I spat right back at him, taking one step closer. 

"Bull Shit, Marie! That ain't true and ya know it!" His lip curled in a snarl and suddenly he was even closer to me. I closed the gap between us. Bringing my self straight up to his bare chest and staring him in the eye. 

"Why don't ya go back to fuckin' Jean, Logan, and mind your own God damned business?" I said it slow. Enunciating each word in a clear, low whisper. He sort of stared at me for a moment. He looked mad, but there was something else. If I didn't know better, I would say he regretted the fact I knew he was with her. As if didn't think it was right either. 

He slowly shook his head and turned away from me.He walked back to the mansion. I collapsed under the weeping willow and began to cry. What ad just happened there? In one moment I had gotten in an uncomfortable situation with my best friend and seemed to shun another. How was I going to fix this? How was I going to survive? 

Needless to say, Logan didn't talk to me for a while after that. And Jubilee only gives me shy smiles and sorrowful glances when I pass. Everything is a mess, and I don't know how to clean it up. 


	4. No Excuses

Logan's POV

Logan's POV  
  
What the hell was she thinkin' kissin' another girl? And then she turns around and yells at me   
for fuckin' Jeannie in her time of need! I left her because I didn't know what to think. I   
could see it in her eyes that she wasn't the initiator of the kiss. Which means I yelled at her   
for nothing. What the hell did I just do? I'll tell ya what I did. I possibly just ruined a   
friendship because I got jealous of her kissin' someone. No! No! I didn't get jealous! Not over   
the kid. But she isn't a kid! Shit Logan take your hands out of your hair and pull yourself   
together. You had what you wanted.   
  
I happened to walk by Marie while she was talkin' to the girl in the yellow. Her name was   
Jubilee I think.  
  
"Jubes why tha hell did ya kiss me to begin with?! Did you see how mad Logan was?"  
  
Oh shit Marie I'm sorry I never meant to come off that way.   
  
"Ya I saw and you know what Rogue, for an entire year, you sulked around the school gripping   
onto the damned tags of his. You locked yourself off from the rest of humanity. And didn't you   
see how much bobby loved you? You wouldn't even look at him because of Logan. Finally you got   
over him and now that he is back, did you really expect him to be the same?"  
  
"That doesn't answer my question Jubes."  
  
I could see the hurt in Marie's eyes. The tears were stinging her eyes as they filled my senses.  
  
"I don't know Rogue. Friends kiss. I wanted to know what it was like."  
  
With that, the girl in yellow turned and walked away from Marie, leaving her standing there with   
her gloved hands cupped over her face. Why the hell do I feel such sadness in my mind? I don't   
love her damnit. I love Jean. Always have always will. But why are my knuckles turning white   
and my jowls are flaring.   
  
"Hey Kid."  
  
Was I actually talkin' to her? I had no idea that I had even moved.  
  
"Please go away Logan. I have heard enough of your shit lately."  
  
Ouch. That hurt.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize kid."  
  
"I AM NOT A KID ANYMORE LOGAN! LOOK AT ME!"  
  
she was right. She wasn't a kid. My Marie developed from the scared, desperate kid I first met   
into a smart, well-rounded woman. Did I just say MY Marie?  
  
"I know that. But you are still a kid to me Marie. You are still the young girl I protected   
and saved on that damned statue of liberty."  
  
I felt a stinging on my face when I was able to open my eyes. Marie clutched her hand to her   
chest crying. She slapped me.   
  
"Let me see Marie."  
  
I reached for her hand but she pulled away as her bottom lip quivered and those brown doe eyes   
stared up at me welded with tears. I know that her hand hitting the adamantium must have hurt a   
lot.  
  
"Just leave me alone Logan. Come talk to me when you realize that I have changed, the people at   
the mansion have changed, and that I am no longer a child. Hell I am old enough to drink, get   
married, and even fuck older men!"  
  
I took that as a hint. There was no doubt in my mind she became infatuated with me when I came   
back. She moved her hair aside and I saw a shimmer come off her chest. She put them back on.  
  
"Alright Marie. We can talk later."  
  
I reached out to give her a hug but the professor came up to us with a concerned look on his   
face. I looked over at Marie. So many things rushed through my mind. I looked her up and down   
questioning what I should do. I loved the girl but as what?   
  
"I need you two in the ready room as soon as possible please. We have a situation on our hands."  
  
Marie left before I could even look at her. She glanced over her shoulder once and dropped the   
tags on the floor purposefully. I walked over to pick them up and I could still feel her warmth   
on the metal. It burned into my skin. I left the Rec room and ran into Scott in the hallway.  
  
"Logan."  
  
"Scott."  
  
He had to of known. But I really didn't care. I hated the dick anyway.   
  
"hey Logan. Stay away from my girl."  
  
I didn't even turn around. I grinned a little and continued walking to the Ready room meeting   
Jean half way.  



	5. Blackout

Marie's POV: 

Marie's POV: 

Did I just drop them? I have had them for six years. SIX YEARS! I don't know, I kinda feel naked without them. Even when I wasn't wearing them, when they were safely tucked away in my jewelry box, I felt whole knowing that they were there. But now they're not. 

Why was I so upset? No…better question…why was Logan so upset? So what if I was kissing a girl. I mean…I know that it was nothing. I talked to Jubes, and I guess I can understand, it's not like those kinda ideas never ran through my head…I just never acted on it. And now that we both have…ya know…tried it…we both know that we didn't really enjoy it. It was just one of those experiences. I guess I wouldn't have been so upset with her if Logan hadn't have seen. If he hadn't of acted like such a prick. 

"Rouge…Rogue." Whoops…Scott's talkin' to me. He looks serious, too. "You better suit up and get down to the Ready Room." 

"Right. Sorry, Scott." I gotta be in my head. I can't be distracted on a mission. I got scars to prove it. 

They always make the leather look so damn glamorous. It's always, 'oooo…look at my curves in black leather. Don't I look sexy.' They never tell you that it's hot and stuffy. Oh, and do they mention that you have to peel the stuff off? No…and have you ever tried getting it back on…not a snow balls chance in hell. It's like tryin' to push a square peg in a round hole. In essence…it's not happening. Only good thing about it is when ya walk into a room. I am NOT cocky, I just know that I look good. I mean, with as much training as I go through at the ultra nutritionally balanced meals the school gives, it's hard to look anything but good. When you walk into a room with that leather on, eyes tend to follow you. And damn it, it's just flattering. 

Today was no different. I walked into the Ready Room tying my hair back in a bun, and like always the guys watch. It's hard being the only girl under thirty on the team. But then there was Logan. He seemed to look at me kinda funny. I mean, in a way it was no different then how Remy and Bobby were looking, but he also looked…I dunno…astounded. He seemed to snap out of it and walk towards me. He didn't look astounded anymore…he looked angry. 

"What are you doing, Rogue?" Was he growling at me? He better hope to God I don't take it the wrong way. 

"What does it look like I'm doin', Logan? I'm getting ready for instructions." 

"Marie I want you to get your ass upstairs and go back to makin' lesson plans or whatever you teachers do. You should not be here." He was pushing forward, trying to get me out the door. Does he think I'm stupid? Who's the one with an education above the 4th grade? 

"Logan, I really don't care what you want. I have been on more missions than you can even count and I don't need ya babysittin' me. Now if you excuse me, I am going to go get my instructions." I push past him. I really didn't think it was possible, but I pushed past him and he stumbled. One small triumph for the Rogue. 

"All right. Is everyone here?" The professor has wheeled onto the platform. He looks serious, but then again, when does he not look serious before a mission. 

"I'll be quick because frankly, we don't have time to get into an in depth description. The government is experimenting on mutants in a remote area called Constantine Valley. We need to get there and get out. Our objective is to retrieve the twelve mutants that are being held there. We have reason to believe some or all are under the age of 10. Try not to scare them and for God sake, be careful with your aim." 

"Okay guys. Lets go." Scott yelled as we made our way to the jet. He seemed to cling next to Jean. I don't blame him. There's no way in hell that he doesn't know. And just my luck, guess who gets the empty seat next to me. That's right. Wolvie. 

"Marie," He's leaning over and whispering in my ear. His hand is grippin' my arm kinda tightly. "You can get off now. Ya proved to me that you're an adult now. Just don't…don't go on this mission." He's looking kinda like he's pleading. Yeah right, Marie. Keep on dreaming. THE Wolverine begging? I think not. 

"If you think I am going to get off this jet, Logan. Then you must have not learned anything about me." I said as I pushed his hand from my wrist. I am not going to let him get to me. We were silent for the rest of the trip. And damn it if it wasn't uncomfortable. We made great time with Scott at the controls. Like the professor said, we had to get in and get out. We were assigned different areas of the complex, and again, I was paired with Logan. Was someone up there trying to play some big celestial joke on me? 

He grumbled that we should take the south entrance and I gave a nod. I had to keep my mind on the mission and stop thinking about Logan. It was quiet as we made our way through the corridors of the building. We knew it was too silent, this was too easy. We snaked along the walls. I was starting to feel a bit worried until I saw a troop of soldiers coming at us. I know this sounds stupid, but I was relieved to see them. It meant that nothing was out of the ordinary. There was no trick up their sleeves. 

Logan took most of them out, being careful not to kill, but only maim. I got a few, but for the most part the cocky bastard wouldn't let me get into it. When they were all down for the count we started going deeper into the complex. I was still a little wary but feeling better as we found the first of the holding cells. We where told that there were four holdings. One at the South, North, West and East. 

We hit our first target. I came up to the door and peered through the protective glass. What I saw there made my stomach turn. Two narrow straw mattresses rested on a filthy floor. A tiny disgustingly dirty toilet lingered in the corner. But the saddest sight of all was the occupants. Two boys sat on opposite sides of the room. Neither one could have been more than 6, but they were so quite, pale and sickly looking. Not happy or full of energy like other kids their age. They were broken, and everyone, including then knew it. 

The lock was electronic. Not one of my specialties. I fiddled with it for a couple minutes then turned reluctantly to my partner. "I can't get it open." 

He gave me a smirk and growl. Claws extended he rammed the lock with the adamantium that adorned his knuckles. The lock seemed to squeal and howl in pain as he ripped his claws away from it. It sparked and gave an electronic gurgle, as it's last sign of life left it. I rolled my eyes and smiled tightly. "Thanks." 

The two boys were unfazed by our entrance. They just seemed to look off into nothing. Even as we each gathered one into our arms, they didn't stop staring into the abyss. 

"Let get out of here, Kid. Then we gotta talk." He looked longingly into my eyes, and I couldn't tell why. He looked as if he was realizing something about himself at that moment and I had no clue as to what it was. 

"O-okay." Is that all I could say? I am supposed to be an English teacher for cryin' out loud. He gave me a sorta half smile and started walking back the way we came in. We were almost to the entrance; I could almost see the light shining through the doorway we had blown apart. There was a shuffling behind me. I knew something was up. I knew it was just to damn easy. Logan was a good ways away and somehow I could anticipate the uselessness of calling out to him. I set the boy down and looked him straight in the eye. He seemed to focus in on me. 

"Run." I pushed him towards the exit and he turned towards me only for a minute to make sure I meant it. I nodded and as soon as I saw him catch up to Logan I turned slowly. I never saw what hit me. All I remember is the painful darkness washing over me. Even in this state of unconsciousness, there was pain. Extreme pain. 


End file.
